


The Expert

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #307: Expert. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Expert

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #307: Expert. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Expert

~

“Mother, this is exquisite,” Draco said. “The flowers are especially lovely.” 

Narcissa smiled. “Thank you, darling. But the credit belongs to your classmate.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. There he is now.” Waving at someone, Narcissa continued, “I’d consider it as a personal favour if you’d entertain him while I greet the other guests.” 

Before Draco could respond, Narcissa was gone and Neville Longbottom, looking positively edible, was standing there.

“Draco.” 

“Neville.” Draco inclined his head. “Mother says you’re the expert responsible for tonight’s foliage.” 

Neville smiled. “It’s what I do.” 

“I see.” Draco hummed, wondering where else Neville had expertise. “Drink?”

“Sure.” 

~

Neville, it turned out, could not only arrange flowers, but was an expert at recognising carnal interest. Draco started flirting, and instantly Neville had him pressed up against a secluded wall, his hand down his pants and his tongue stroking against his neck. 

“Fuck,” gasped Draco, clinging to Neville’s shoulders and writhing.

“You think we can here?” Neville murmured. Raising his head, he smiled into Draco’s eyes. “I’m no expert at these sorts of parties, but I didn’t think two blokes shagging against the wall was common--” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” snapped Draco, and, with a half-smirk, Neville did. 

~

“Leaving already?” Narcissa smiled. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, boys.” 

Draco sighed and, kissing Narcissa’s cheek, dragged Neville out of the Manor. 

“You weren’t very subtle back there,” Neville said once they were outside. “I think she knows we’re off to--” He hesitated.

“Fuck?” Draco said. “Yes, I suspect she not only knows but she arranged it.” 

Neville blinked. “What?” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco drew Neville close for Apparation. “You may be a flower expert, but Mother’s an expert matchmaker. Trust me, she planned this whole thing.” 

Neville grinned. “Maybe we shouldn’t disappoint her, then.” 

Draco chuckled. “Good idea.” 

~


End file.
